creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:The Koromo/Archive 1
ATTENTION SYSOPS As of 27 January, 2013, Weirdo is back. So don't re-block him, because that would be suckish and stuff. [[User:EvraVon53|'Evra The Kid']] 00:54, January 28, 2013 (UTC) I have to pee.... Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Coffee Shop Corporate Raider page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- MooseJuice (Talk) 04:20, October 20, 2012 Unblocked Yup. Good luck [[User:EvraVon53|'Evra The Kid']] 00:45, January 28, 2013 (UTC) Welcome back It's nice to see you back ^_^ _LGBT Wolf • [[User_talk:LGBT Wolf|'Speak']] 00:52, January 28, 2013 (UTC) Welcome back! I've missed you here, even though I would of seen you on other Wiki chats such as MLP or CoD and Skype. 00:57, January 28, 2013 (UTC) Hi! You're actually editing here. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 01:23, January 28, 2013 (UTC) DUN HATE ME I'm sooorrryyyyy! <3 I just.. I just I just I JUST missed you so much and she just filled the hole in my heart and I'M SORRY DON'T KILL MEEEE *flips light switch on and off* <333 ;n; Is that so?~ (talk) 16:19, February 6, 2013 (UTC) I just realized that those "<3" things are supposed to be hearts. Until now I thought they were ice cream sundaes o.O LOLSKELETONS (talk) 16:27, February 6, 2013 (UTC) Little reminder "Weird" is an admin-only category. Why do they call it the funny bone? Because obviously people are laughing at your pain. 03:33, February 10, 2013 (UTC) :Sorry. I forgot about that rule. CSCR (talk) 03:34, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Heh Lol. You stalker. Did you enjoy the song, though? Space guns. Let's shoot some space guns. 12:13, February 13, 2013 (UTC) I just noticed... You joined this wiki the same day I joined Wikia O_o Why do they call it the funny bone? Because obviously people are laughing at your pain. 06:20, February 16, 2013 (UTC) :k. They watched from the Sun, Since our lives had begun, They want us to be free, if only we could see... (talk) 14:07, February 17, 2013 (UTC) If Justin Bieber wins a Grammy... v_v Non est ad astra mollis e terris via (Seneca). (talk) 19:04, February 17, 2013 (UTC) :We're fucked... They watched from the Sun, Since our lives had begun, They want us to be free, if only we could see... (talk) 20:29, February 17, 2013 (UTC) hey can you tell the admins to unban me i didnt do anything i hate cyberbullying and that is what people are doing to me im sorry if i didnt follow the rules im new Meep5678 (talk) 03:19, February 18, 2013 (UTC)Meep5678 hey u y u ban me from chat wat i do dats it im calin da cyberpolice cuz CONSEKQENSES WILL NVUR BE DA SAME!!!!1 Non est ad astra mollis e terris via (Seneca). (talk) 03:08, February 19, 2013 (UTC) At least think about Koromo. .-. Don't do it. T_T Non est ad astra mollis e terris via (Seneca). (talk) 01:08, February 21, 2013 (UTC) Notification to all VCROC members We are about to start assigning weekly tasks to VCROC members. Each member will help to clean up, clear out, and increase the overall maintenance of the Site Administration categories. Please go to this page for further details. Why do they call it the funny bone? Because obviously people are laughing at your pain. 02:32, February 22, 2013 (UTC) RE: ._. _Bengy • [[User_talk:Benjaminthewill123123|'Speak']] 02:13, March 1, 2013 (UTC) I can edit... just not join chat _Bengy • [[User_talk:Benjaminthewill123123|'Speak']] 02:19, March 1, 2013 (UTC) RE: Attitude problems Hmm... Do you think I should give him a firm warning to cut out this behavior? Or has he been warned enough already? LOLSKELETONS Talk • 08:08, March 15, 2013 (UTC) :I'm not going to say outright ban him, but he has been warned MANY times, emphasis on many, and whenever he is told to stop, he simply responds with "k" and will do it again twenty minutes later. I say give him a firm warning, and if he continues (likely), then I will screencap for you and let you ban him. CSCR (talk) 19:59, March 15, 2013 (UTC) WHY IS YOUR NAME NOT GREEN LIKE THE OTHER VCROCS AND FOR THAT MATTER, WHY ISN'T BUSHY'S NAME NOT RED LIKE THE SADSRW:HARYDA;YDHGM:ZJFDSAGYUHA:GDFTFAD LOLSKELETONS 04:13, March 18, 2013 (UTC) RE: Fallout404 Taken care of. LOLSKELETONS 23:28, March 19, 2013 (UTC) Hi!! i like your profile picture! AnnieCresta-Odair20 (talk) 22:06, March 30, 2013 (UTC)AnnieCresta-Odair20AnnieCresta-Odair20 (talk) 22:06, March 30, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks. :3 "THERE'S NO SUCH THING AS OPINIONS!" - TheStalkbridge509 (talk) 22:09, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Rollback You have earned Rollback rights Weirdo :D. Use it wisely. [[User:Sloshedtrain|'Sloshedtrain']] 01:58, April 17, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks Sloshed! :D --little kitty fig bomb. (talk) 02:51, April 17, 2013 (UTC) At First... I was going to retaliate against you, disproving a majority of what you said, but, on second thought, you're right. I was being an utter idiot, going along with the actions that I did, and I apologize for it. But at least give me an opportunity to explain exactly why I was so upset over it. I'm not sure if you know, but I love this wiki more that almost anything else. It's a haven of creative freedom and houses the prosperity of good literature. As a mod, I felt the urge to protect it at any cost, and all things considered, I believe I did a good job. I enforced the rules when they needed enforced, and I apologized when I needed to. Furthermore, Sarah's repeated claim that I treat modship as a "status symbol" is completely innaccurate. Truthfully, I don't really care whether or not I'm a mod, or VCROC, or whatever, as long as I am able to help protect the wiki and help it develop. Lastly, it's because (as Read can attest to) the wiki and chat are essentially the last good things I have. My father might be dying, my mother is getting married to some guy in another city, and I'm left here with the only thing I was able to enjoy online taken from me. I wasn't angry, I was depressed. This is not to say I didn't deserve what happened to me, however. What is happening in my personal life should not be affecting me in a professional environment. I know that many actions I made broke rules, and I'm willing to accept punishment, even if no one else is. I have begun to take steps to handle my anger, and I will make an attempt to tone down sexual topics. I meant what I said in private. I meant my claims. But I also know that other people have opinions. I just don't wish them negative, is all. I honestly felt scapegoated, as nothing negative that was done by other mods and admins were brought up. I deserve my ban, and when I return, I can hopefully redeem myself, and hopefully return to a position where I can protect the chat. I ask that you link this to admins I offended, and let them know how sorry I am. I truly love this place. I just let my love get too strong for my own good. ERMERGERD Congratz on mod. Welcome back to the dark brotherhood. Everyone has the right to be stupid, although some people abuse this privilege. (talk) 21:06, May 1, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks Kill :3 Coffee Shop Corporate Raider • [[User_talk:Coffee Shop Corporate Raider|'I'm Jesus Christ on exstacy']] 21:37, May 1, 2013 (UTC) Wait... You were cheeselord WHY AM I NEVER TOLD THESE THINGS ? im off to the hive This is how you guys play? So, because I disagree you just go straight to banning me? I never got to fully discuss this, since you went and banned me from the chat before I even got a message out. There was no warning or anything? I have been on this site since September and never did anything wrong other than a few minor mistakes and I certainly don't deserve to be banned. I believe this makes it certain for me however that I will definitely NOT be returning to this site. I will not apologize to you and I am NOT sorry for what I said. The only thing I am sorry for is that you are too weak to handle criticism and too soft for other people's feelings and thoughts. Great job on abuse of your power as I'm sure you won't care anyway and will probably continue to do it. Death comes to you as a release... (talk) 17:36, May 5, 2013 (UTC) :No, I banned you because you were purposely picking a fight with me. You think me being called a "little girl" and "stop crying about it" is something that I'm going to look at and say "oh, he's being a nice polite guy"? Hell no, and if you believe that was polite, you are delusional. I was stating MY levelheaded opinion on the word being blacklisted, and you kept up your argument despite being kicked once and warned again for it. Do not pull the "power abuse" card on me when I was doing my job. You brought it upon yourself. I'd like to also live in a world where calling people "crying little girls" is polite, but unfortunately for you that's not to be here. Coffee Shop Corporate Raider • [[User_talk:Coffee Shop Corporate Raider|'I'm Jesus Christ on exstacy']] 17:39, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Okay Alright. [[User:WhiteReaper|'White']][[User talk:WhiteReaper|'Reaper']] 20:14, May 13, 2013 (UTC) Blame hypomania. [[User:WhiteReaper|'White']][[User talk:WhiteReaper|'Reaper']] 20:15, May 13, 2013 (UTC) Chat Ban what in the world as I banned for getting clarification for? This is rather annoying and outrageous. I was kicked for talking to my friends and ignoring people while they randomly attacked me, and then banned for asking for clarification when I was kicked. That is ridiculous and rather an abuse of power and ignorance to my side of anything. Icarus88 (talk) 21:59, May 14, 2013 (UTC) Please Unban? I won't do any more spam! :) (From Chat) Jeffreyseattle (talk) 01:41, May 16, 2013 (UTC) Unfair ban First off, when I was told to stop, I recall stopping. And mind you that another admin told me that. This ban was unfair and you know it. [[User:TentakleTherapist|'Tentakle']][[User talk:TentakleTherapist|'Therapist']] 03:41, May 20, 2013 (UTC) :Literally the last thing you said before your ban was "And NOBODY WILL FUCKING SUPPORT". Please spare me the cries of unfairness; you were warned of your attitude (in correspondence with the same situation) multiple times before, and once again, you decided to go off on a tangent about not being accepted for chat moderator. This behavior is dramatic; I like you and I want to still see you on chat, but you need to learn to have better handling of your emotions. As a chat moderator I have no choice but to ban someone when they're violating a rule, whether it be a friend or an unfamiliar user. I'm sorry but I'm just doing my job. Coffee Shop Corporate Raider • [[User_talk:Coffee Shop Corporate Raider|'I'm Jesus Christ on exstacy']] 03:46, May 20, 2013 (UTC) Coffee, this is very important Coffee, please... Come to chat. There is somebody that wants to talk to you. It is very important and urgent. Please come. I'm not an actor, I'm a distractor (talk) 20:09, May 24, 2013 (UTC) Hidden. Please talk to me. I care about you. I want to stop the tears. Non est ad astra mollis e terris via (Seneca). (talk) 04:32, May 27, 2013 (UTC) For Joey "O.K. Just a little pin prick There'll be no more aaaaaaaah~ But you may feel a little sick Can you stand up? I do believe it's working, good That'll keep you going through the show Come on it's time to go." -''Pink Floyd, Comfortably Numb'' Non est ad astra mollis e terris via (Seneca). (talk) 03:13, June 3, 2013 (UTC) :Thank you. <3 --It won't give up, it wants me dead. Goddamn this noise inside my head. (talk) 17:44, June 3, 2013 (UTC) OMG PLZZZ ADD MEH IN!!!!! IM IN CHATEyeless-Jack 23:03, June 26, 2013 (UTC)JACK RE: I redid the block. I sort of suspected that it had something to do with chat, but I never saw anything in the user's contributions that indicated any need for a site-wide block from editing. In retrospect, what I did was indeed out of line as I really had no clue as to how severe his misbehavior was at the time (even if banning him from chat was all that was needed, and really I don't know if even that is the case here). My sincere apologies. LOLSKELETONS (talk:LOLSKELETONS|action=edit&section=new}}Leave a message) ( ) 01:36, September 18, 2013 (UTC) Hey. Hey! I just finished listening to the album "Hesitation Marks". It was really good I thought. My favourite tracks were "Satellite", "Running" and "Copy of A". Thanks for the persistence! :) - HEIL KAEDE http://trollpasta.wikia.com/wiki/Unsane:_Kingdom_of_Assland http://trollpasta.wikia.com/wiki/Unsane_2:_The_Aftermath_of_Assland http://trollpasta.wikia.com/wiki/Unsane_3:_The_aftermath_of_the_aftermath_of_Assland And now that. Are you fucking kidding me. ._. You can't be a pawn without donning the sage robes and taking up the cross. (talk) 03:04, November 4, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Yeah it's great to meet another NIN fan! I've been banned from chat for posting a screamer. Any idea how I can get unbanned?- http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/User:With_Teeth Hi. How's it goin'. "I see the bright blue skies! Through the clear ocean waters!" 04:54, December 19, 2013 (UTC) I apologize that I haven't been on lately. Talk to you later, though. Hope you have a good day Joey Non est ad astra mollis e terris via (Seneca). (talk) 13:21, December 20, 2013 (UTC) RE: Hey Koromo! Well, the chat will be down until the 16th or so "You know why he's here? Why he's investigating the broken rules? He's not paid or anything. He likes it. He gets off on it" (talk) 23:31, April 6, 2014 (UTC) bloody faeces I haven't really heard enough to have feelings on them. At present they're just sort of off in the distance, squarely in the "famous shit I should probably give a listen to at some point" camp, no nearby trail leading to them blah blah pretentious ramble ramble also dat in memory thing LET THE HATE FLOW THROUGH YOU butts butts butts butts butts 02:33, April 7, 2014 (UTC) Re: I do like Godflesh, though it's been a long time since I've listened to them. I really enjoyed the post-Godflesh band Jesu which was bright up out of the ashes of Godflesh by Justin Broadrick. Noothgrush (talk) 22:17, April 8, 2014 (UTC) Musique Depends on what you feel like listening to right now. Any specific genre of electronic or rock and I'll prolly be able to cater to you. What I'm listening to right now, though? Well, let's see: - Ministry - Everyday is Halloween (which you probably have listened to) - Nine Inch Nails - Head Like a Hole (which I know you've listened to) - New Order - Blue Monday (which I know you've listened to) - Portishead - Machine Gun (which you probably have listened to) - Combichrist - Everybody Hates You (full album, btw) - Noisia - Friendly Intentions - Feint - Sleepless - And my talk page music (Klaus Schulze - Surrender). Which you probably listened to by now. So I'm on an electronic binge right now. Seek them yourself if you want. Why, btw? You can't be a pawn without donning the sage robes and taking up the cross. (talk) 20:40, April 9, 2014 (UTC) Hey! Yeah, it's been a while. I was inactive for a pretty long time for personal reasons, mostly because of work and stuff just being generally stressful. I know I'm not the most active admin, but I try to get on to do a few daily edits here and there. I lost my status due to inactivity and it was kind of a pain in the ass to get it back. Shinigami.Eyes (talk) 10:07, April 11, 2014 (UTC) Hey! Hey dude :) Sorry I only got back to you now, but all my stories are back up now (apart from two; one of which I didn't want back up, and the other I gave Skelly the option of not restoring, which he didn't) if you're still interested in reading them. I took 'em down one day in a rash decision when I was in a bad mood (yes pathetic I know) but I do highly regret it. Anyway, enough about this, how have you been? I haven't spoken to you in about 2 - 3 months if my guess is correct! - CrashingCymbal (talk) 11:35, April 17, 2014 (UTC) 9/10 would read Sounds interesting enough. What'll be the plot points/elements in the story? Any gore/rape/necro? Also, http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:296262 > Return the favor maybe? I have a house in Arizona and an apartment in NY (where I live now). I used to live in Colorado, but we sold it to make money. Also, the Dallas on my user page is just to complete the reference to Butthole Surfers. God cannot tell a lie; that much is certain. Doesn't mean He can't make one, or create something without the Truth instilled... (talk) 22:18, April 19, 2014 (UTC) Re: Delete Done and done. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 21:07, May 22, 2014 (UTC) I just read your little (Not little at all) post on Wolfen's page, and well... Jesus Christ, you are... I have no words for such transendant beauty, well done! Fallout223 (talk) 05:51, May 28, 2014 (UTC)Scrolls223 Sup! Thanks I know that thanking you may be weird, but you made me change my mind and I deleted my Admin application. I think I will try to meet all the requirements when posting it for the second time. I'd like to tell you that the main reason I did all of that arguing against Chao is not just because I don't like him, but he sent me many death threats in the past for some stupid reason. I ignored them until that point, but I honestly regret doing such thing, and people won't see me like before anymore, I'm afraid. [[User:ScrewYouDinkleberg|''SYD]] [[User talk:ScrewYouDinkleberg|'Send me a message!''']] 11:21, September 28, 2014 (UTC)